Conventionally, cellular phone sets which are in widespread use are provided with a plurality of functions such as an e-mail communication function and a function of browsing sites on the Internet and mounted with a plurality of application software programs for realizing the plurality of functions. To improve convenience, the application software programs on the cellular phone sets are made to link with each other, as will be described later.
That is, the cellular phone sets register character string information in association with operation information for specifying an application software program to be started and when a received mail document or document of a site on the Internet or the like is displayed on a display, character string information that matches the registered character string information is searched in the document, and later when the user operates the cursor and if character string information obtained as a result of the search exists at the cursor destination, the character string information is displayed in reverse video. When the user presses the Enter key in this condition, an application software program specified by the operation information registered in association with the character string information that matches the character string information is started and an application screen is displayed on the display.
In a cellular phone set with which, for example, “http://” and “mail to:” are registered as character string information, when the user moves the cursor to a URL including character string information “http://” while a mail document is displayed on the display, the URL is displayed in reverse video and if the user presses the Enter key in this condition, an application software program for browsing a site on the Internet is started and the site having the URL is displayed on the display. Furthermore, when the user moves the cursor to character string information “mail to:” while the site on the Internet is shown, the character string information is displayed in reverse video and if the user presses the Enter key in this condition, an application software program for sending/receiving e-mail is started and a screen for creating e-mail is displayed on the display.
As described above, while a mail document or document of a site on the Internet or the like is displayed on the display, if character string information in the document is selected through cursor operation, an application software program corresponding to the character string information is started and an application screen is displayed on the display, and therefore a high degree of convenience is obtained.
A cellular phone set is proposed which allows mutual links between different functions to be realized through simple operation. In such a cellular phone set, while an e-mail screen is displayed on the display if a predetermined key operation is performed, a keyword search is performed from the text of the e-mail and the search result is displayed on a confirmation form screen. When the predetermined key operation is performed in this condition, a schedule screen in which contents of the e-mail are registered is displayed on the display.